


Two’s A Party, Three’s A Nuisance

by celestialuvr



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Azura book club, F/F, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, amitys a shy gay, luz and amity are gay, the tree from grom is here, they kiss kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialuvr/pseuds/celestialuvr
Summary: When Luz invites a new comer to The Good Witch Azura (Secret) Book Club, Amity is afraid Luz is replacing her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 216





	Two’s A Party, Three’s A Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first The Owl House fic and I don’t know how I particularly feel about it but I’ve been so eager to post that here it is anyway! This one takes place after Enchanting Grom Fright and before Wing It Like Witches.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> p.s: this was written over the span of a few days and was not beta read so if there are any errors, I apologize !
> 
> edit: i forgot to mention that Azula is not the same age as Luz and Amity. She’s older and the same age as Edric and Emira.
> 
> edit 02/14/21: hello all! as of valentine’s day 2021 i’ve decided to rewrite this! i really like the idea but i feel like it could’ve been more developed so be on the lookout for another version of this <3 thanks for the support !!

When Amity pulls the book down to her hideout, she feels calm. Her day was stressful, classes not going exactly how Amity wanted them, but now that she had Azura Book Club with Luz, everything would be fine. 

That was until she saw someone else sitting in her spot. 

Amity could feel her face getting red as she bawled her hands into fists, the book she was holding falling to the ground. That seemed to announce her presence as Luz and the intruder turned towards her. 

“Luz,” Amity says through gritted teeth. “Could we talk?” Luz’s stupidly cute face looks bright as she smiles over at Amity and if the emerald haired girl wasn’t so upset right now, her heart would flutter. 

“Sure!” Luz chirps, pushing herself to her feet. “Be right back,” She whispers to whoever is sat in Amitys spot in their hideout. 

As soon as Luz steps out into the library, Amity grabs her hand and drags her away from the romance section, passing the fantasy, all the way out of the fiction and into the non-fiction, finally stopping at the marine biology section. 

“What’re we doing all the way over here?” Luz says, looking around like she expects a surprise party to jump out of the shadows. 

“What are _they_ doing in our hideout?” 

It takes Luz a second to figure out who exactly “they” are. Her mouth opens to form a small ‘o’ and her eyebrows furrow as her brain connects the dots. When they finally connect, she lifts her eyebrows. 

“Oh you mean Azula?” Amity blinks and has to make sure she heard that right because there is no way someone named Azula happens to be in their Azura Book Club. 

“Azula?” Amity repeats, practically spitting the name out as she doesn’t enjoy the way it sounds on her tongue. 

“Yeah! She found out about our book club and asked to join!” Luz, ever the optimist. 

Amity thinks carefully about her next words. It’s not like she can truly be upset that someone else joined their book club. They can’t really exclude club entries so that’s why Amity tried keeping it a secret. Apparently she wasn’t trying hard enough but then again she could never control her siblings mouth. 

“Oh.” Is all Amity says then mentally face palms because that’s a dumb response. 

“Should I have not let her join?” Amity wants to say yes but that would be selfish of her. Luz was so happy to have someone else in their book club and it would be wrong of Amity to deny her of that. 

So she plasters on a smile and says, “No. It’s fine,” 

When they’d walked across the entire library again and back into Amity’s hangout, Azula is pulling out a couple of books from her bag. They look unfamiliar until Amity and Luz get closer. 

“Are those hand painted The Good Witch: Azura book covers?!” Luz yells, dropping to her knees so fast Amity’s scared she broke something. 

The three of them spend the next hour talking about their favorite moments of The Good Witch Azura and Amity finds herself having a good time. Not a good time with Azula of course. She just pretends it’s her and Luz and it works only slightly well as Luz constantly keeps adding Azula into conversations Amity had purposefully kept her out of. 

Eventually, the hours up and the three of them leave the hideout. 

“Uh see you guys next week?” Azula says, a hopeful tone in her voice. 

“Sure! Do you wanna walk home with us?” Azula looks like she’s about to take up Luz’s offer but then her dark eyes look over at Amity who’s not trying to hide her glare. 

“No but thank you! See ya!” And then she’s finally walking away after all this time. 

Luz and Amity walk together through the forest, holding light conversation before they have to separate. 

“Is everything okay with you?” Luz asks, stopping beside a tree. She tries to lean on it but the tree doesn’t seem to like that as it physically pushes Luz away from it. The young girl yelps and places her hands on her hips, regaining her balance and trying to play the whole situation off. 

Amity giggles as she feels her mood lighten. 

“Uh, yeah. Today just wasn’t the best but it’s all fine now,” 

Luz nods and starts walking again. “Do you wanna come with me to the Owl House? I think the portal is open today and we can watch some anime?” Luz says after a while. 

She sounds so happy and like she really wants Amity to say yes and Amity does. But she can’t. 

“Sorry, Luz. I gotta study. Maybe next time?” Amity can see Luz physically get sad for a split second but when Amity blinks, she’s happy again. 

“Of course! Catch you later, Am!” And then Luz is skipping away towards the direction of the Owl House. 

Amity stands and watches her go until Luzs figure can no longer be seen. 

After another two weeks, Amity was getting used to having a third book club member. She still didn’t particularly like Azula but she would engage in Azura related conversation but that’s it. Amity rarely saw Azula around school or town and so far Azula would only hangout with them during book club meetings. 

That was until it was the end of one meeting and Luz brought up the movie her and Amity were going to see the next night. 

“Amity says it’s really cool and a fun horror movie! Do you wanna come with?” Azula hesitates and glances over in Amity’s direction, the young witch pretending to look at her bookshelves. 

“Uh,” Another beat goes by. “Sure.” 

“Awesome! Uh, I'll text you the deets?” 

“You don’t even have a scroll, Luz,” Amity deadpans. 

“Oh yeah,” Luz trails off. “Amity will text you with the deets?” Luz looks at Amity and the way her dark brown eyes look into Amity’s gold ones is all it takes for Amity to firmly nod her head. 

from: **Amity Blight**  
Pete’s Movies  
9PM  
Bring your own money and don’t be late. 

The entire movie was excruciating.

Not the film itself. Amity found the film to be a masterpiece all-in-all. 

But the entire time Luz and Azula were having hushed (sort of, Luz is a very bad whisperer) conversation about practically each and every scene. And to make matters worse, anytime Luz would jump from a scene, she would get closer and closer to Azula. 

That was supposed to be Amity! Amity was supposed to comfort little frightened Luz! 

Azula and Luz continued to talk about the movie together as they exited the theatre and Amity walked ahead of them, finishing the remaining amount of popcorn. 

Eventually, Amity groaned and threw the popcorn away, turning to face the two. 

“I’m gonna walk home. You two continue the party,” Amity mumbled out, hating the way Luz looked a little deflated. 

“Oh, okay. Is something wrong?” 

“No. I’m just … tired, is all,” 

“Oh, okay! Get some sleep!” Luz walked over and stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around Amity’s neck in a warm, vanilla scented hug. 

Amity nuzzled her head in Luz’s neck, enjoying the warmth the girl radiated. 

“Goodnight, Luz,” Amity whispered. 

“Goodnight, Am,” 

When Amity walks into her home, the first thing she’s greeted with is the sight of her two siblings, standing in front of her with smirks on their face. 

“What,” Amity groans out. 

“Mittens,” Edric coos. Amity considers walking around them and up to her bedroom but she knows they’ll only follow her. Best to get the conversation out now. 

“How did your date go,” Amity tenses up. She can feel her face getting hot already so she looks anywhere other than the twins. 

“N-Not a date,”

“Sure,” Edric and Emira say at the same time. 

“Either way it sucked,” Amity mumbles. She walks around the two and towards the staircase, stopping and glancing back to see Edric and Emira standing there looking at her with dumbfounded expressions on their face. 

Amity scoffs and walks up and into her room. 

It isn’t until Amity’s showered and laying in her bed that she thinks. 

Why is she so upset? Why should she care if Amity wants to hangout with Azula? It’s not like Amity and Luz are exclusive or anything. They’re not even dating. They’re just…

Amity sighs and turns in her bed, eyes staring at the wall. 

_Friends_

“Have either of you talked to Amity lately?” Luz sits down across from Gus and Willow at lunch. 

“Neither of us talk to Amity … like ever,” Gus says, taking a bite into a sandwich. 

“Hey! Amity and I are becoming closer,” Willow says to Gus, looking over to Luz who looks hopeful. “But no I haven’t talked to her in a while.” The three sit in silence for a few moments, enjoying their food. 

“Why? Did something happen? Did Amity do something to you?” Willow froans, leaning towards Luz and glaring. 

“No! No! It’s more like…” Luz hesitates. “She’s been avoiding me more than usual. We only see each other in Azura Book Club and she usually reads while Azula and I talk.”

“Well maybe she’s nervous about confessing to you,” Gus says then immediately covers his mouth with his own hand. 

“Gus!” Willow yells, surprised. 

“Gus,” Luz draws out. “What do you mean ‘confessing’. What does Amity have to confess?” 

“Uh, nothing!” Gus blurts out, then shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth so he doesn’t have to say anything else. Giving up on Gus, Luz looks over to Willow. The young witch is looking everywhere but Luz, humming a very suspicious tune. 

“Guys, come on,” Luz whines. She jumps back with a blue lined brick wall separates the three. “Fine,” Luz huffs out. 

Amity goes to Azura book club that week with a pep in her step. After a good journaling session the previous night, Amity had a clear head and she knew what she needed to do. 

Today she was going to build a bridge between Azula and her. Although they were self proclaimed rivals, there was an obvious tension there and Amity was destined to cut it today.

“Okay, you’re gonna go in there and apologize to Azula. If Luz wants to date her, then so be it, that doesn’t make you two any less of friends,” Amity mumbled to herself, walking through the library and towards the romance section. She was shaking her limbs, trying to loosen herself up like she would before Grugby matches. 

Amity reached the bookcase sooner than she would’ve liked. 

“Okay,” With one final sigh, she pulled the book down and stood with her hands beside her legs waiting for the door to open. 

“Luz, Azula,” Amity began when the door was halfway opened. She stepped a foot into her secret hideout but then stopped in her tracks. 

“Edric,”

“Emira,” 

Amity feels her blood boil at the sight of her twin siblings sitting cross legged beside Luz and Azula. They had a knowing grin on their faces, golden eyes boring into their younger sisters own. 

“What are you two doing here?” Amity stomps over to them, right hand gripping onto her cross bag strap with strength she didn’t even know she had. 

“We’re here for bookclub!” Edric chirps as if nothing is wrong. 

“Ugh!” Amity sighs, plopping herself down beside Emira. 

The old Amity would sit and argue them down until the two green haired teens would walk out. But the new Amity didn’t want to make a scene. So she sat down and talked about The Good Witch Azura with Emira, Edric, Luz, and Azula for an hour. 

When the meeting ends and Auzla has left the library and they’ve all left the hideout, Amity turns to the twins with a red face. 

“Why are you here!” She yells, immediately feeling regret as multiple voices (including Luz’s) shush her. “Why are you here?” She repeats, quieter this time. 

“Azura book club,” Emira deadpans. 

“Like hell you are,” Amity sasses back, crossing her arms. 

She looks behind her, seeing Luz looking at books further down from them. 

“We read your diary and saw how you felt about Luz,” Edric confesses, flinching when his counterpart slaps his arm. 

“You what?” 

“Sorry, sorry. But you were so upset and we wanted to know why,” Amity sighs and pinches her nose bridge. 

“Okay. So why are you here?” Amity gestures to her secret hideout. 

“We wanted to help you confess to her,”

“Well I don’t need your help,” 

“It seems like you do. Are you ever going to tell Luz how you feel?”

Amity had thought about doing it multiple times. She thought about when and where she would tell Luz and how exacly would she say it. But everytime she would come back to not telling her at all. 

“I-I don’t know,” Amity sighs, defeated. 

“Well if you do, tell us how it goes,” Emira pats the top of Amity’s head and then the two are walking away. 

Luz and Amity walk home again that day and many times, Amity tries to tell Luz. They even walk all the way to the Owl House and Amity still hasn’t told her. 

Luz gives Amity a hug (having to slightly stand on her toes and Amity finds that to be the cutest thing ever) and a soft smile and then it’s the end of another day where Luz doesn’t know how Amity feels about her. 

“I’m going to tell her today,” Amity says out into the air, her fork clinking against her plate when she drops it. 

It’s a sunday morning, the Blight kids sharing a silent breakfast. Their parents had joined them but their father left for work and their mother thought gossip phone calls was more important than her kids. So that left three silent and slightly upset Blights sitting at the table eating soggy pancakes. 

“You’re going to tell who what?” Edric says through a moutful of pancake. Amity was sure this was his 5th one at least but he didn’t seem to be slowing down anytime soon. 

“Luz. She’s going to tell Luz that she likes her, dimwit,” Emira groans out, slapping Edric on the back of his head. “So, how are you going to do it?” She continues. 

“Well, we’re getting ice cream this afternoon and then we’ll go to The Tree and I’ll tell her there,” Amity huffs out, feeling confident with the plan she had gone over multiple times since yesterday afternoon. It was simple but she thought that was the best way to do it, better than the overdramatic ways she thought of before. 

“Okay. Do you want us to help you get ready?”

“N-” Amity hesitates. “Yes, actually,” She says with a small smile. 

Amity stands in front of the large tree beside Luz, her fingers fiddling with the jean skirt Emira had let her borrow. Her hands were still cold from the ice cream she had previously finished and she blames that on the way her lips seem to not want to move. 

Luz, I like you. That’s all you have to say. 

“Isn’t it weird how–”

“Luz I have to tell you something–”

They say at the same time, turning to face each other with embarrassed smiles on their face. 

“You go,”

“Go ahead,” 

They laugh. 

“You go first,” Amity eventually says, happy to have a little more stalling time. 

“Isn’t it weird how this tree is like a product of Grom? Like is Grom in this tree? Is he hearing everything we’re saying right now?” Luz rambles on, dark eyes so focused on the tree that she doesn’t seem to realize Amity is looking at her.

When she does realize though, her cheeks turn pink and she shyly glances over. 

“Sorry was that weird?” Luz asks, thumbs twiddling at her thighs. 

“No well, you’re weird,” Stupid stupid Amity. “Wait in a cool way! You’re not like _weird_ weird but like different weird!”

Luz looks confused and Amity sighs. 

“It’s cool that you’re weird. I like that and–” This is it. Amity closes her eyes and sighs. 

“And, I like you.” 

It’s silent. The wind blowing in their hair and knocking a few leaves off of the tree. 

Amity feels like she messed up big time. 

This was going to be the end of their friendship. Why didn’t she take into consideration that Luz might not even like girls? She could be homophobic for all Amity knows. 

Amity is going to apologize when Luz says, 

“I like you too, Amity,” 

“You huh?” 

Luz laughs. 

“I like you,” 

“No Luz I don’t think you understand. I like-like you,” 

“Yeah and I like-like you,” 

This all seems to good to be true. Amity furrows her eyebrows but when Luz doesn’t say anything else, Amity knows she’s serious. 

Luz’s brown eyes look soft and her lips are pulled into a loving smile. Amity feels overwhelmed. Her heart is squeezing in her chest and she feels like she got the wind knocked out of her. 

Luz looks so beautiful. The pink leaves falling around her, her short brown hair blowing in the wind along with a white blouse she wears. 

She looks like an angel. 

Before Amity knows what she’s doing, her eyes are closed and her lips are pushed up against another pair. 

_This feels nice._ Amity thinks to herself.

__

__

_I wanna stay here for a while._

“So are you two like dating?” Azula asks at the end of the next book club meeting. 

“Uh, um, yes?” 

“Yeah,” 

Luz and Amity say at the same time, both blushing and awkwardly chuckling. 

“Cool!” Is all Azula says and the couple feels a weight lifted from their shoulders. 

Both of them had gotten closer with Azula to the point where they called her their friend. They would hangout outside of the book club sometimes and the time they spent there was probably Amity’s most favorite part of the day. 

“Hey, Amity! Is your brother single?” Auzla asks as if she wants to know the day or the week. 

Amity’s face reddens and she gulps. No one had ever asked this question about Edric and she found it hard to believe that someone ever would. Emira had people lined up but Edric? His line was empty all the time. 

No longer, it seems. 

“Uh yeah. Very,” 

“Cool! You think you can get him to come to the next meeting?” 

“Sure,” 

“Great! You’re the best!” 

Luz and Amity hold hands on the walk home. 

“Azula and Edric, huh?” Luz says, voice holding that famous Luz Noceda inquisitive tone. 

“Yeah that’ll be a little weird but I think they’ll be cute together,” 

“Not cuter than us!” Luz chirps, ignoring the way Amity chokes on her spit. 

It’d been a month since Amity and Luz confessed and Luz loved to say things like that, completely clueless to the way Amity would practically die everytime. 

“Yeah,” Amity mumbles non committedly, still struggling to recover. 

They reach their departure point sooner than either wanted. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Luz says hopefully. 

“Of course you will, we go to school together,” 

“Okay yeah but still?” 

“Yes, Luz,”<

“Yay! Okay bye, babe!” Luz pecks Amity’s cheek and leaves the emerald haired girl standing there, hand touching her cheek and heart fluttering. 

“Babe,” Amity repeats, a giddy smile on her face. 

Amity all but skips home that night. 

She falls asleep happily and dreams of her and Luz cuddling under The Tree. 

And whenever Viney, Emira, Edric and Azula show up, it doesn’t matter to Amity because she has Luz by her side, in and out of the dream realm. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one! If you want, you can follow me on my twitter @blightsgf and we can talk more about lumity there! 
> 
> Have a good one!


End file.
